elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eshundir
Eshundir is a Redguard smuggler residing in an Outlaws Refuge of one of the major cities of an Alliance. He can be found in Davon's Watch, Vulkhel Guard or Daggerfall, depending on the Vestige's Alliance. Interactions Ruthless Competition Eshundir is one of the people that can provide the Vestige with information about Margus Derius. He needs the Vestige to bring him a wamasu egg in order to reveal what he knows about Margus. Dialogue ;Ruthless Competition "A thousand greetings, wayfarer. This is no place for casual visitors. You have wandered into a nest of vipers. But have no fear. Eshundir will take care of you. Come closer and let us conduct business." :You're Eshundir the smuggler? I need to ask you something. "I prefer merchant to smuggler, but call me what you will. I transport rare and valuable antiquities—no questions asked. I'm also considered the most knowledgeable Argonian relics expert outside of Black Marsh. So, how can I help you this day?" ::What can you tell me about a person named Margus Derius? "Ah, I know Margus well! We both deal in antiquities. He actually approached me recently. As a consultant, you understand. So I'm familiar with Margus's current plans. I am happy to share that information—in exchange for a simple favor." :::All right. Tell me what you want me to do. "I require a wamasu egg. Not just any egg, mind you. A specific egg from a specific nest. Let me mark the locations on your map. Bring me an egg from that nest and I'll tell you more about Margus than you really care to know." ::::I'll get you the wamasu egg. "Do not take too long. I want an egg, not a hatchling, after all! May a hundred shades of luck color your days, wayfarer." :::Intimidate I don't have time for this. Tell me about Margus now or I'll beat the information out of you! "Such aggression! There is no need to threaten violence, my friend. Eshundir said he would take care of you, and indeed he will. Margus has associated himself with a band of thugs and outlaws. They hide in a cave like rabid guar." ::::Tell me more about this cave. "The cave is called the Sunless Hollow, and it's located not too far from here. I have one more secret for you, wayfarer, so listen well. Margus and his associates are dangerous. I suggest caution. And with that, our business comes to an end." After accepting to acquire the egg: "You're back? And how can this humble smuggler help you this time?" :I still want to find out about Margus Derius. "And I'm waiting for a wamasu egg. To be more specific, I'm waiting for one of the beautiful eggs from the nest I marked on your map. Do you have a wamasu egg for me hiding in your pack, perhaps?" ::I haven't acquired the wamasu egg yet. "Then I suppose we have nothing more to talk about right now. Return to me when you have the egg." :::I'll go get you that wamasu egg now. After acquiring the egg: "Welcome back, wayfarer. Was your journey successful? Have you acquired one of those beautiful eggs as I requested?" :Here's the wamasu egg you sent me for. "What an exquisite specimen! Well done, my friend, well done! As for the information you required, know that Margus has involved himself with a band of thugs and outlaws. They hide in a dark cave like poisonous mushrooms." ::What else can you tell me about this cave? "I can tell you that the cave is called the Sunless Hollow, and it's located not too far from here. I have one more bit of advice. Margus and his associates are dangerous. Should you find them, I suggest caution. And that concludes our business." Quotes *''"A thousand greetings, wayfarer, but I do not think we have anything further to discuss. Now go away."'' – After getting the information Appearances * ru:Эшандир Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters